Rise Up
is the seventh episode of the fifth season and the 85th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary George attempts to save Stan the dummy. Mark tries to sleep with Cristina, Lexie realizes that she needs to take matters into her own hands if she wants to become an educated doctor and Izzie realizes a connection between a patient at the hospital and herself. Erica leaves Seattle Grace. thumb|300px|right Full Summary Cristina was reading Meredith's mom's new batch of diaries and they were both in awe of her mother's surgical skills and most interesting cases. Alex and Izzie were sleeping in the same bed. Tucker alert! Well, he didn't show, but Bailey was arguing with Tucker on the phone about marriage counseling. Derek, who told Bailey he was worried about Cristina coming between him and Meredith, told Bailey that he and Addison went through marriage counseling, and she deduced that it was right before they got divorced. The chief introduced a computerized patient simulator robot/machine that the doctors could use for surgery practice. Bailey then spilled that one of the residents would be getting a solo surgery, and they went into a frenzy. Meredith and Izzie went to work with Dr. Hahn on a heart patient she'd had for two years. When Meredith started reading the particulars of the patient's history, Izzie looked stunned. She realized that this patient had missed out on a heart -- the one she stole for Denny. Derek asked Sloan to have sex with Cristina to distract her, but Sloan refused because she's "too seriously, humorless, unfun -- not my type." Sloan first said he didn't want to be Derek's "stud horse." "You had sex with my wife," Derek told him, pulling the trump card that Sloan couldn't refuse. Major Hunt, who'd been working for 36 hours straight, Cristina had another confrontation with Cristina. She asked the chief about the solo surgery while working on an emergency room patient, a man who'd been beaten and left for dead under a freeway. Hunt jammed a bypass into her patient's chest and told her "you would've thought of it if you weren't busy trying to win a contest." Denny alert! Izzie and Hahn met with the heart patient and Izzie saw the ghost of Denny walking through the hospital. Alex decided he didn't want to play with the plastic doll -- the robo-patient -- and left George to it while he went to "work on real patients." Derek and Bailey talked to an elderly woman who'd grown tired of having surgeries and signed a "do not resuscitate" order. If anything went wrong during her surgery, she didn't want to be kept alive with machines. She kissed her husband "goodbye," which they said was a ritual they do before every surgery. Then they say hello again. Bailey and Derek were in awe of their kind of marriage. Lexie was in the morgue and learned about cadavers that med students can use for research. "You're pretty," the morgue attendant said. She got the room all to herself. Later, Sloan tried to put some moves on Cristina when she paged him for a consult, but she didn't even notice. While performing a painful ablation for which the heart patient had to stay awake, Hahn asked Izzie to talk to the guy and help him through the process, but she couldn't bring herself to speak in the face of the guy's pain. She saw Denny in the corner of the operating room. "I can't do this," she said afterward, before walking out. Hahn wanted to permanently throw Izzie off her team. Derek and Bailey worked their elderly patient and wanted to give her a chance to say hello to her husband again. Hahn asked Callie if she knew whether Izzie had a relationship with Denny. Callie told Hahn the whole story, including Izzie's little scheme to get Denny moved up the heart transplant list. Hahn was not happy, and went to the chief, who we discovered was at the controls of the robo-patient and driving George insane by making things go wrong with the patient regardless of what he did to treat it. Hahn was outraged that Izzie was still working at the hospital, and said, "It's no wonder we're ranked 12." The chief snapped at Hahn, saying the issue had been laid to rest and that he'd dealt with it. He told her to make sure the patient lived. Lexie's cadaver secret got out. Alex had already tried to cheer Izzie up by bringing her to the corpses, and Cristina got in on the action. Lexie, who repeatedly asked, "Can I try a..." was repeatedly denied the chance to participate. Izzie tried to apologize to Hahn and asked to be let off her team, but Hahn forced her to stay on and told Izzie that if they could convince the patient to try another painful ablation, she wanted Izzie there to look him in the eye and see the pain she caused. "And if dies, I want you to be there for that, too," Hahn told Izzie. The guy decided not to do it. His wife went to check him out of the hospital, but Izzie went into his room and told the guy what kind of impact his death would have on his wife. "She will not be able to move on," Izzie said. The elderly woman was coding and there was nothing the doctors could do, despite her husband's objections. She flat lined and he started trying to resuscitate her himself as Derek and Bailey looked on. The heart patient was having more trouble getting through his ablation and Izzie was trying to help him through it. Meanwhile, Cristina and Alex were fighting over who'd get to treat the man who's been beating and Hunt, who overheard their bickering, told them both to step away from him. He was angry that they'd been picking over him like a bunch of vultures. The old man continued pumping his wife's chest to keep her heart beating, but Bailey and Derek finally convinced him to stop. Izzie, inspired by the ghost of Denny after he nodded at her, got the patient to cough and breathe. When it was over, she looked up and Denny was gone. Meanwhile, Derek and Bailey finally let the elderly woman go peacefully, with her stunned husband looking on. Sloan tried again to make a move on Cristina and finally asked her, "What's you deal?" because she hadn't noticed he'd been hitting on her all day. She laughed at him. The chief checked in with Hunt to see what he thought of the residents and Hunt said they're "undisciplined, inarticulate" and more worried about their personal stuff. He told the chief he wasn't sure he'd be staying at the hospital. Bailey found the bodies strewn about in the morgue and reminded the residents that every one of their patients are people who deserve to be treated with respect -- even the dead ones. She made them clean the place up. Cristina told Hunt that the beaten guy's wife was there and Hunt asked if she asked what the guy's name was "so that he could become a person to you." He went on a speech about how all the patients are people, not contests to be won. He told her she's excellent and could win all the contests, but if that's why she was there, she shouldn't be. "So, did you find out his name?" Cristina sat across from Hunt and explained that her dad died in a car accident when she was 9. She was there and tried to keep his chest closed until the ambulance got there. "When he died, my hands felt his heart stop beating," she said. "That's why I do this. It's also why I win all the contests. The patient's name is Tom." She walked out. Hunt walked in on George, who'd finally saved robo-patient. Hunt, knowing that the chief was controlling robo-patient, went to the machine and apologized for what he'd said about leaving the hospital and that he'd be staying after all. "Get some sleep, Dr. Hunt. I'll see you in the morning," robot-patient said. Derek came home to find Cristina and Meredith in his bed reading more of Meredith's mom's diaries. Meredith left to do more reading with Cristina. Hahn told Callie that she was going to report Izzie's behavior to UNOS, which could cost the hospital its accreditation. They argued over it, with Callie defending Izzie and the hospital and Hahn saying it was wrong and illegal. "You can't kind of think this is OK," Hahn said. "You can't kind of side with Izzie Stevens. And you can't kind of be a lesbian." "Yes, I can," Callie said. Hahn said she didn't know Callie at all, and walked away. At her locker, Izzie got another visit from Denny. She made a speech about having to move on, and telling "Denny" that he has to go. "Go where?" Alex said. She was glad to see him, kissed him before he left, and Denny appeared once more. "Are you sure you're OK," Denny asked her. Cast Main Cast 507MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 507CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 507IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 507AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 507GeorgeO'Malley.png|George O'Malley 507MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 507RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 507CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 507MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 507LexieGrey.png|Lexie Grey 507EricaHahn.png|Erica Hahn 507DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 507DennyDuquette.png|Denny Duquette 507OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 507MichaelNorris.png|Michael Norris 507RosemaryBullard.png|Rosemary Bullard 507EdBullard.png|Ed Bullard 507RyanSpalding.png|Ryan Spalding 507Elyse.png|Elyse (right) 507InternGraciella.png|Intern Graciella 507InternSteve.png|Intern Steve 507MorgueAttendant.png|Morgue Attendant 507Paramedic.png|Paramedic 507Tech.png|Tech (left) *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Brooke Smith as Dr. Erica Hahn *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Special Guest Star *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Denny Duquette Guest Stars *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Tom Verica as Michael Norris *Bonnie Bartlett as Rosemary Bullard *George Coe as Ed Bullard *Brandon Scott as Dr. Ryan Spalding Co-Starring *Avery Clyde as Elyse *Gloria Garayua as Intern Graciella *Mark Saul as Intern Steve *Fidel Gomez as Morgue Attendant *Shi Ne Nielson as Paramedic *Gordon James as Tech Medical Notes Music Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Rise Up, originally sung by R. Kelly. *This episode scored 15.63 million viewers. *Although Mark's last name is spelled Sloan, it was spelt with an E'' on the O.R board. *Final appearance of Brooke Smith as Erica Hahn. Gallery Episode Stills 5x07-1.png 5x07-2.png 5x07-3.png 5x07-4.png 5x07-5.png 5x07-6.png 5x07-7.png 5x07-8.png 5x07-9.png 5x07-10.png 5x07-11.png 5x07-12.png 5x07-13.png 5x07-14.png 5x07-15.png 5x07-16.png 5x07-17.png 5x07-18.jpg 5x07-19.jpg 5x07-20.jpg 5x07-21.jpg 5x07-22.jpg 5x07-23.jpg 5x07-24.jpg 5x07-25.jpg 5x07-26.jpg 5x07-27.jpg 5x07-28.jpg 5x07-29.jpg 5x07-30.jpg 5x07-31.jpg Quotes :(Derek gets in the elevator, Mark is there)'' :Derek: I need you to have sex with Cristina Yang. :Mark: Good morning. :Derek: Distract her. Engage her. Give her something to do after midnight besides call my girlfriend and wake me up. :Mark: Yang? No. No, too serious, humorless, un-fun -- not my type. :Derek: Yang should be your type. She's intense, intelligent, complicated. She's like a single malt scotch, and you're used to beer bongs. :Mark: Callie Torres is no beer bong. :Derek: Oh,you know, wait a minute. I get it. You don't think you have a shot. You're probably right. :Mark: Oh,I have a shot. :Derek: Then try it, as a favor. :Mark: I'm not your stud horse. You can't just...tell me who to sleep :Derek: You slept with my wife. :Mark: Yeah, I'll give it a shot. ---- :Bailey: (talking to Tucker on the phone) No, no, Tuck. I did not say I won't do the marriage counseling. I'm saying I can't do it in the morning again. I'm 20 minutes late for work. Okay, I'll see you tonight. :Derek: Marriage Counseling. How's that going? :Bailey: You just heard us arguin about the marriage counseling. How do you think it's going? ---- :Callie: Look, I don't know what happened between Denny Duquette and Izzie Stevens that night, but unless you were in the middle of that situation, I don't see how you can make a judgment. :Hahn: Easy. There's right, and there's wrong. And this, was wrong. And illegal. There is no gray area here. You can't kind of think this is OK. You can't kind of side with Izzie Stevens. And you can't be kind of a lesbian. :Callie: Yes, I can. ---- :Cristina: The wife's here, of the beating victim. She ID'd her husband, so I- :Owen: What's his name? I was wondering if you found out his name so that he would become a person to you. They're all people, you know. This is not a game or a competition, who gets surgeries and who doesn't. They're people and we get to save them. Now you're good. You're excellent and you can win all the contests. But if that's why you're doing this then you shouldn't be. Did you find out his name? :Cristina: My dad died when I was nine. In a car accident, I was with him in the car. While we waited for the ambulance, I tried to keep his chest closed, so he wouldn't bleed so much. When he died, my hands felt his heart stop beating. That's why I do this. It's also why I win all the contests. The patient's name is Tom. (leaves) :Owen: Single malt scotch. Category:All Episodes Category:GA S5 Episodes Category:GA Episodes